DREAM
by baby VJ
Summary: [BTS FIC] Semua berasal dari mimpi. Dimana fisikmu yang terbujur kaku, sedangkan rohmu melayang kedunia fantasi. "Ini kenapa?"-Jimin. "Aku bermimpi berjalan diruangan yang sangat gelap, dan tanganku seakan terantuk sesuatu"-Taehyung. TAEHYUNG AS MAIN CAST. Review juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Semua berasal dari mimpi. Dimana fisikmu yang terbujur kaku, sedangkan rohmu melayang kedunia fantasi. Jalan cerita mimpi biasanya tidak bisa ditebak dan dimengerti. Alurnya membuat kita pusing dan bahkan kita tidak dapat menerimanya dengan akal sehat dikala kita sadar. Terkadang orang yang kita kenal atau bahkan yang tidak pernah kita temui sama sekali pun bisa masuk kedalam mimpi.

Dan tahukah kalian? Mimpi juga bisa berhubungan dengan dunia nyata.

Sehingga kita bisa merasakan kejadian yang ada didalam mimpi kita, dan merasakannya dikala kita terjaga.

_**baby VJ present**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Title : Dream**

**Cast : BTS member**

**with Tahyung as Main Character**

**Genre : Mystery, Horror, Friendship, Romance (?)**

**Chap : 1/?**

**Warning; YAOI, BL, TYPO(s).**

**ENJOY**

"Kim Taehyung! Ireona!" seorang lelaki berparas manis dan berbadan tinggi itu mengetuk pintu kamar sang adik yang tak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya. Padahal 'kan ini sudah jam 07.15. sekitar 30 menit lagi pintu gerbang sekolah sang adik akan tutup. Sebagai kakak yang baik ia tidak ingin membuat adik manisnya ini terlambat.

Ia Kim Seokjin. Kakak kandung dari Kim Taehyung. Umurnya 22 tahun, masih sangat muda untuk menanggung kehidupan dirinya beserta adiknya. Sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang mengharuskan ia dan Taehyung harus berusaha menahan kerasnya hidup seorang diri.

Sejak saat itu Seokjin berjanji untuk berusaha membahagiakan Taehyung dengan segala usahanya hingga adiknya bahagia kelak. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah apartemen yang terletak dipusat kota. Alasannya _sih _agar lebih dekat dengan tempat kerja Seokjin dan sekolah Taehyung. Taehyung yang mengerti alasan sang kakak hanya menuruti. Ia tidak ingin banyak tingkah dan malah makin membuat susah kakaknya.

Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya yang sedari tadi diketuk oleh Seokjin. Mukanya yang kusut serta bibir yang dimajukan mengundang gelak tawa bagi Seokjin.

"Ya! Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu ha? Aku mengganggu mimpimu lagi? Kali ini apa? Kau menjadi seseorang yang kaya raya seperti kemaren?" Seokjin mulai meledeki adiknya. Ia tau betul kebiasaan Taehyung. Adiknya ini suka bermimpi. Dan mimpinya pasti selalu aneh-aneh. Mulai dari ia bertempur dengan monster, menjadi manusia setengah hewan, sampai menjadi seorang presiden. Seokjin yang kerap kali medengar cerita sang adik terkadang hanya mampu tertawa geli.

"Kali ini aku tidak bermimpi apa-apa. Aku terlalu kelelahan membuat tugas sampai tengah malam. Rasanya tidurku belum puas dan itu membuatku tidak bersemangat pagi ini." Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya. Seokjin mengusap surai kecoklatan Taehyung.

"Mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan bekalmu. Jangan lupa dibawa nanti" Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamar mandi.

Taehyung sudah terlihat tampan kali ini. Ia sudah bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolahnya. Saat ia mengambil jam tangannya diatas meja riasnya, ia melihat sebuah tanda biru disekitar lengan kirinya. Itu seperti lebam sehabis terantuk sesuatu. Taehyung yang tidak terlalu memikirkan lebam yang ada dilengannya itu melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia memakai jam tangannya dan berlalu keluar untuk sarapan.

Di meja makan ia sudah melihat makanan sudah tersedia. Seokjin tidak ada, ia sudah berangkat kerja, dan akan kembali malam nanti. Taehyung memakan sarapannya dengan terburu-buru. Ia takut terlambat mengingat pelajaran jam pertama hari ini adalah Fisika. Pelajaran yang tidak akan pernah Taehyung sukai. Dan karena pelajaran itulah Taehyung harus bergadang malam tadi hanya untuk memerangi 40 soal yag tercetak indah dibuku tugasnya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Taehyung segera keluar meninggalkan rumah, dan tak lupa untuk mengunci pintu. Ia berlari menuju halte terdekat. Ia berdiri disana, dan menunggu kedatangan bis dengan kerap kali melihat jam tangannya. Sekitar 10 menit lagi gerbang sekolahnya akan ditutup. Dan Taehyung sudah mulai cemas akan hal ini. Dan ketika bis yang ditunggu datang, Taehyung segera saja menaikinya dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman

"Kau hampir saja akan digantung ditiang bendera jika datang terlambat 5 menit dari ini!" ujar Jimin. Park Jimin, sahabat Taehyung yang lebaynya minta ampun. Tapi bagaimana pun juga mereka sudah berteman lama. Bahkan Jimin-lah yang sudah menyemangati Taehyung ketika orang tuanya meninggal. Persahabatan mereka sangatlah dekat sampai-sampai orang sering beranggapan kalau mereka itu pacaran.

"Hah.. Kau tak tau betapa cepat lariku dari halte kesini. Aku bahkan tak peduli dengan kakak kelas yang telah kutabrak tadi. Yang ada dikepalaku saat itu hanya rupa dari Kim Namjoon yang akan menggantungku!"

Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi serta mengibaskan tangannya ke wajah. Peluh telah membasahi dahinya karena terlalu lama berlari. Taehyung dan Jimin sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan. Namjoon tidak akan menggantung muridnya di tiang bendera. Itu hanyalah gertakan dari Namjoon untuk murid-muridnya dan untungnya tak ada yang berani melawan guru super tegas itu.

Kim Namjoon itu wali kelas mereka. Ya maka dari itu ia lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan kelas Taehyung dibandingkan dikelas lain. Umurnya masih sangat muda untuk ukuran guru. Itu dikarenakan otaknya yang cerdas serta IQ yang tinggi sehingga ia bisa berdiri menjadi seorang guru pada umurnya sekarang.

Tepat 5 menit setelah Taehyung masuk ke kelasnya, Namjoon datang dengan tumpukan kertas yang berada ditangan kanannya. Semua murid yang ada dikelas sudah sulit menelan ludah, karena mereka tau itu adalah hasil ulangan dadakan yang diberikan Namjoon minggu kemarin.

"Pagi anak-anak. Kali ini saya akan membagikan hasil ulangan kalian kemarin yang hasilnya 95% buruk. Kalian yang nilanya rendah akan melakukan remedi besok. Jadi saya harap kalian bisa mempersiapkan diri semaksimal mungkin. Saya tidak terima nilai rendah besok!" tampak seluruh murid mulai mengeluh dan mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan tidak jelas. Namjoon segera menenangkan kelas dengan cara memukul papan tulis yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Tak ada penolakan dan tak ada umpatan! Suruh siapa kalian tidak rajin mengulang pelajaran dirumah" Namjoon melemparkan tatapan tajamnya keseluruh penjuru kelas. Matanya terhenti ke arah Taehyung yang sedang mengusak-usak rambutnya tidak jelas.

"Kim Taehyung, panggil walimu esok untuk menemui saya" Taehung tersentak. Lagi? Kenapa wali kelasnya ini senang sekali mengadukan nilai Taehyung ke kakaknya sih? "Dan untukmu Jeon Jungkook, selamat kau mendapatkan nilai tertinggi lagi. Silahkan bagikan hasil ujian ini ke teman-temanmu yang lain"

Jeon Jungkook memang murid yang pintar dan juga misterius. Sifatnya terlalu tertutup. Sangat jarang berbicara pada yang lain, dan juga ketika bel istirahat, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Sungguh orang yang tidak bisa dibaca kepribadiaanya.

Namjoon keluar ruangan dengan alasan ada rapat antar wali kelas sehingga pelajaran dibebaskan untuk jam pertama dan kedua. Murid-murid yang lain _sih _senang bukan main. Tapi tidak untuk Taehyung yang kini menundukkan kepalanya, dan berpikir bagaimana cara ia memberitahukan perihal nilai ini pada kakaknya.

Jimin yang mengerti, hanya bisa menenangkan dengan mengelus punggungnya. "Gwaenchana.. Kau bisa jelaskan baik-baik pada Seokjin hyung.."

"Tapi ini sudah ketiga kalinya si Kim-jelek-Namjoon itu memanggil kakakku. Apa salahnya _sih _nilaiku rendah seperti itu? 'Kan hanya di fisika, tidak dengan yang lainnya!" Taehyung mengacak surai kecoklatannya dengan brutal. Pandangan Jimin terhenti ketika secara tidak sengaja melihat memar yang berwarna biru dipergelangan tangan Taehyung. Dengan segera Jimin menarik lengan Taehyung dan membuka jam tangan yang menutupi sebagian permukaan memar tersebut. Taehyung yang diperlakukan seperti hanya bisa menatap Jimin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ini kenapa?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin pengaruh mandi air dingin" jawab Taehyung tidak peduli. Jimin mendengus tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak seperti pengaruh mandi air dingin. Apa kau mengalami hal aneh baru-baru ini? Apa ini sakit?" Jimin mulai menekan-nekan memar tersebut.

"Tidak, ini tidak sakit. Dan, hal aneh? Aku ti-" Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia teringat akan mimpinya tadi malam. Ya, ia melupakan mimpinya malam ini. Walaupun tidak lama dan tidak beralur, mimpi kali ini mungkin saja mengakibatkan memar biru ini. Ya, walaupun kemungkinannya tidak lebih dari 5%.

"Aku baru ingat. Aku bermimpi tadi malam dan mimpinya sangat aneh.."

"Bukankah setiap hari mimpimu selalu aneh?" Taehyung seketika memukul kepala Jimin.

"Aku ingin bercerita jadi tolong dengarkan." Jimin terkekeh seraya mengusap kepalanya dan mengangguk. "Mimpiku tadi malam tidak jelas. Yang aku ingat aku berjalan diruangan yang sangat gelap, dan tiba-tiba saja tanganku seakan terantuk sesuatu. Sontak aku tersintak dari tidurku. Karena aku terlalu mengantuk, aku tidak mengindahkan mimpi tersebut dan kembali tidur.." Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Tapi tak mungkin kan dengan mimpi bisa menyebabkan memar? Hah, ini paling pengaruh mandi air dingin. Aku yakin. Kau tak usah khawatir." Ujar Taehyung dengan cengirannya.

Jimin masih terdiam. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai Taehyung, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Ia seakan merasakan peristiwa buruk akan menimpa Taehyung kedepannya. Jimin menepis perasaannya dan berusaha kembali bersikap seperti biasa.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Jangan sepelekan hal kecil, Tae-ah.."

"Iya iya, cerewet" Jimin menatap sendu sahabatnya yang kini tengan memainkan ponselnya.

Dan sedari tadi, seorang pria terus saja menatapi kedua pemuda yang tengah asik bergurau itu. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang seketika membuat aura dikelas ini menjadi gelap dan menyesakkan.

**TBC**

**Baby VJ's corner:**

**Assalamualaikum! Wah udah lama gak update.**

**Sebelumnya gue minta maap karena ngebawa ff melenceng dari perencanaan! Haha rencananya mau bawa friendship Vmin atau Chapter Vhope, malah bawa cerita horror gak jelas yang padahal gak horror sama sekali. (/.\\)**

**Untuk Chap pertama maap kalo pendek dan dialognya sedikit yang ngebuat kalian bosen, tapi kan kita butuh perkenalan, ya gak? /kagak**

**Oiya MAKASIH BANGET LOH YANG UDAH REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW DI FF GUE SEBELUMNYA "GLASSESS BOY" SAMA "KIM TAEHYUNG"! KALIAN LUAR BIASA!**

**Ya, maap gue gak bisa balas satu2, dan ada yang minta sequel dari cerita tersebut? Wkwk ane pikir-pikir dulu. Kebetulan ide lagi banjir, tapi berhubung udah mau UN ya harus bisa nyuri2 waktu.**

**Ah, curcol kebanyakan. Mohon reviewnya senior semua ^^**

**Khamsamnida**

**Baby VJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Taehyung memasuki apartemennya dengan lesu. Berjalan dari halte bis hingga ke apartemennya memang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi tetap saja badannya terasa remuk sana sini dikarenakan tadi di sekolah ia mendapatkan hukuman.

Dia terlalu sering melamun. Walaupun sudah ditegur berkali-kali, Taehyung tetap saja melamun selama jam mata pelajaran berlangsung. Ya sudah gurunya dengan senang hati memberikan ia sebuah hukuman untuk membersihkan kamar mandi.

Ia melanghkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya yang cenderung terlalu sederhana dengan cat berwarna putih mewarnai permukaan dinding kamarnya. Karena terlalu lelah, ia langsung merebahkan badannya ke kasur.

Matanya masih enggan untuk tertutup. Pikirannya mulai melayang menyusuri kejadian-kejadian hari ini yang telah ia lewati. Ia teringat dengan lebam biru dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Dengan segera ia membuka jam tangan yang menutupi lebam tersebut dan memperhatikannya.

Aneh, ia tidak merasa terantuk sesuatu atau dicubit seseorang sebelum ini. Terlebih lebam ini baru ia dapatkan pagi tadi, dan ia masih ingat jelas malam tadi tangannya masih mulus-mulus saja.

Lelaki bersurai coklat itu menghela nafasnya. Ya, mungkin ini hanya pengaruh mandi air dingin. Hal sekecil ini tak perlu ia pikirkan, paling besok juga hilang.

Mata sipit itu mulai berat dan memanggil sang pemilik agar segera terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Tubuh itu sudah sangat lelah untuk sekedar melakukan hal kecil seperti menggerakkan atau mengedipkan matanya. Mungkin istirahat sejenak menunggu sang kakak pulang kerja bukanlah hal buruk.

.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Taehyung terlelap.

.

.

.

_**baby VJ present**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Title : Dream**

**Cast : BTS member**

**with Tahyung as Main Character**

**Genre : Mystery, Horror, Friendship, Romance (?)**

**Chap : 2**

**Warning; YAOI, BL, TYPO(s).**

.

.

_Pemuda bersurai Dirty Brown itu menyusuri perjalanannya menuju apartremen baru bersama sang hyung disampingnya._

"_Ini jalan menuju apartemen kita, hyung?" sang adik bertanya pada lelaki dewasa yang ada disebelahnya._

_Sang hyung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne. Tidak terlalu terpencil, kan? Kau bisa menaiki bis dihalte sebelah sana" Taehyung, sang adik hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti._

"_Ah ya, Taehyung-ah.."_

"_Ne?"_

"_Kau mungkin harus menyesuaikan diri dengan apartemen ini"_

_Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi. Maksudnya Seokjin apa? Apa ia harus bisa menyesuaikan diri terhadap tetangga disebelah apartemen mereka? Kalau itu sih, mudah._

"_Kau tenang saja hyung. Aku pasti bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat" dengan percaya dirinya, Taehyung berkata seperti itu. Seokjin mengusak rambut sang adik dan tersenyum._

_Sang hyung berjalan didepannya. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang memilih untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan disekitarnya dengan berjalan lebih lambat dibandingkan Seokjin._

_._

_Ditengah-tengah penglihatannya terhadap sekitar, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dibalik semak yang tak jauh dari ia berdiri._

_Seperti ada sebuah rambut yang dibalik semak-semak itu. Apa ada orang yang bersembunyi disana?_

_Yang jelas Taehyung tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Seokjin yang jauh dibelakangya._

"_Seokjin Hyung, tunggu aku!" Ia mulai mempercepat langkahnya._

_Sang hyung berbalik untuk memastikan posisi sang adik. Ketika ia berbalik, ia melihat sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata melaju tepat dibelakang sang adik. Sang adik masih belum menyadari, tapi entah kenapa Seokjin hanya bisa membulatkan matanya serta membisikkan nama sang adik pelan._

_._

_Taehyung yang melihat kelakuan aneh sang kakak hanya bisa mengernyit. Hyungnya aneh._

_Karena merasa ada sesuatu dibelakangnya, ia mulai berbalik._

_._

_Sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan mata._

_Itu sangat cepat terjadi._

_Bahkan Taehyung tidak menyadari kalau yang ada didepannya itu sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi._

_Hingga tubuh itu terhempas jauh dari tempatnya berdiri semula._

"_TAEHYUNG!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SLAP

Mata itu terbuka. Dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal serta keringat disekujur tubuhnya, ia memandangi sekelilingnya.

Seokjin yang sedari tadi berada disana untuk membangunkan sang adik hanya menatap bingung. Dan ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, sang adik langsung memeluknya.

"Aku-aku tidak apa-apa kan? Aku sedari tadi hanya tertidur, kan? Yang tadi hanya mimpi 'kan hyung?" Taehyung menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang berkumpul dikepalanya pada lelaki yang da dihadapannya.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk masih dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Kau kenapa, sayang? Mimpi lagi?" Seokjin mengusap rambut Taehyung yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

Sang adik mengangguk.

"Ingin cerita?"

"Tak usah. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur hyung?" Taehyung lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikannya. Ia tidak ingin hyung-nya khawatir.

"Sekarang sudah jam 8, kau belum makan malam. Mandilah, lalu makan ya. Hyung tunggu kau diluar"

Taehyung mengangguk. Sang hyung berdiri meninggalkannya sendiri dikamarnya.

.

.

Semuanya terasa nyata. Rasa sakit ketika ia terhempas jauh oleh mobil itu, bahkan Taehyung masih merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan susah digerakkan.

Dan ketika ia ingin bangkit dari posisinya, ia merasaakan sakit luar biasa diperut sebelah kanannya. Sakit seperti ada luka basah disana.

Ia menyingkap bajunya untuk melihat apakah perutnya baik-baik saja. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena menemukan sebuah kejanggalan lagi.

.

Lebam biru. Kali ini lebih besar dari yang ada ditangannya. Juga ditengah-tengah lebam itu ada sayatan berbentuk tak beraturan serta mengeluarkan darah sedikit.

Taehyung meraba lebam itu. Sejak kapan ia mendapati ini?

Bukannya yang tadi ia alami hanyalah mimpi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung bangun lebih cepat pagi ini. Ia memilih segera berangkat kesekolah untuk menceritakan segala kejanggalan yang ia alami pada Jimin.

Tadi pagi ketika ia bangun, Ia mendapati sebuah memar lagi. Kali ini terlihat jelas dari pandangan orang-orang. Tepat dipipi sebelah kanan dekat dengan bibirnya.

Ia bersumpah, ketika ia akan tidur semuanya terasa wajar. Dan tak ada orang yang memukulinya selama ini.

Dan tadi malam, ia mengalami mimpi yang sangat aneh lagi.

Seorang lelaki, dengan kulit pucat, rambut kemerahan serta tinggi yang tak jauh beda dengannya menarik tangannya memasuki sebuah kegelapan. Ia tidak tau saat itu ia berada dimana. Yang ia rasakan kala itu suasana mencekam disekitarnya serta dunianya yang terasa berputar-putar.

.

Dan dengan sekejap mata ia merasakan sebuah hantaman yang tak tau berasal dari mana dan benda apa yang menghantam tepat dikepalanya. Dan ketika ia tersadar, suasana kembali menjadi kamarnya.

.

.

Taehyung benar-benar tidak habis pikir, ini semua... Apa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia memasuki kelasnya dan mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru kelas. Ia tidak mendapatkan Jimin. Mungkin anak itu belum datang.

Ia berjalan menuju kursinya. Ditengah perjalanannya, sebuah tangan menghentikanya. Ia berbalik dan melihat sang pelaku yang menahannya.

Itu Jeon Jungkook. Si anak misterius.

.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook bertanya.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi, lalu menganggukan kepala.

"Apakah.. Ia menyakitimu?" Jungkook kembali bertanya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Taehyung bertanya, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela nafas, dan menggeleng. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menahan Taehyung.

"Sudahlah, lupakan."

Taehyung kembali mengernyit. Jungkook jarang sekali bicara. Dan, kenapa tiba-tiba ia bertanya hal ambigu kepada Taehyung?

Taehyung mengendikkan bahu dan kembali berjalan kekursinya.

.

.

"Ah, tunggu"

Belum satu langkah, langkahnya kembali terhenti oleh sebuah suara yang tak biasanya ia dengar.

"Wae?"

"Pakai ini" Jungkook memberikannya sebuah plester luka. "Untuk lebammu itu"

"Tapi in tidak sakit"

"Pakai saja. Hanya untuk menutupinya" Jungkook masih memaksa. Taehyung pun akhirnya menerima. Ia kembali berjalan menuju kursinya.

Semua berputar dikepalanya. Apa maksud dari pertanyaan Jungkook? Kenapa tingkah laku Jungkook sangat aneh?

Ia mulai mengenakan plester luka tadi pada wajahnya.

Jimin baru saja datang dan segera menduduki dirinya disebelah Taehyung. Melihat ada yang aneh pada sang sahabat, ia mulai berkomentar.

"Apakah kau mencoba untuk berkelahi? Apa-apaan plester yang ada diwajahmu?" Jimin mulai meraba plester yang ada pada wajah sang sahabat. Ia tau betul Taehyung anak baik-baik. Dia hanya merasa ada hal yang menganjal pada sahabatnya ini.

"Jimin-ah. Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan.." Taehyung mulai serius. Masalah yang dialaminya ini tidak mungkin ia pendam sendri, terlalu mengkhawatirkan.

"Katakanlah.."

"Aku.. Aku tidak tau darimana aku mendapatkan luka ini, dan juga luka yang ada di perutku ini." Taehyung menjeda perkataannya. Ia mulai menyingkap bajunya sehingga terlihatlah sebuah lebam biru dengan goresan luka yang tak beraturan ditengahnya.

Jimin tersentak melihatnya. Ia menatap luka yang ada pada perut Taehyung dengan teliti. Ia mulai memeriksanya dengan menekan lebam tersebut. "Apa ini sakit?"

"Ah! Ya, sedikit sakit." Taehyung meringis. Ia kembali menutup perutnya dan menatap Jimin yang kini tengah menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau kenapa Taehyung-ah? Apa kau disakiti? Kemaren lebam yang ada dilengan, sekarang ada lebam baru lagi? Apa kau berkelahi? Dan juga ada apa dengan wajahmu ini?" Jimin mulai kelabakan sekarang.

Ia menyayangi Taehyung, dan semua luka yang didapati Taehyung secara tiba-tiba ini sungguh membuat Jimin khawatir bukan main. Tentu, Taehyung sahabat baiknya. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada lelaki berambut hitam kecoklatan ini.

"Ini lebam biasa, aku baru mendapatkannya tadi pagi entah kenapa." Taehyung meraba lebam yang ada dipipi sebelah kanannya yang tengah ditutupi plester.

"Apa kau tau penyebabnya? Jangan bilang ini tentang mandi air dingin lagi? Heol, aku tak bodoh Kim Taehyung! Pasti ada hal yang aneh tengah menimpamu!" Jimin entah kenapa jadi tersulut emosi.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin tentang mandi air dingin. Aku rasa ini ada kaitannya dengan mimpiku yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi aneh"

"Mimpi?"

"Ya," Taehyung menegakkan badannya. "Kemaren sepulang sekolah aku bermimpi dan disana ada Seokjin hyung. Aku dan dia dalam perjalanan ingin ke apartement baru kami. Ditengah-tengah kami berbincang, aku melihat ada yang aneh pada taman yang ada disekelilingku saat itu. Seperti ada yang mengintaiku. Aku tak tau persis bagaimana kelanjutannya lagi tetapi yang paling aku ingat aku seperti ditabrak oleh mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai tubuhku terpental jauh. Dan saat itu juga aku terbangun.."

Jimin masih terdiam. Ia masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita dari Taehyung.

"Disaat aku terjaga, aku telah mendapatkan lebam ini. Dan juga, lebam yang ada dipipiku ini dikarenakan mimpiku juga. Aku merasakan ditarik kesebuah ruangan, dan tak tau darimana aku merasakan seperti sebuah benda besar yang menghantam wajahku. Ini.. Ini semua aneh, Jimin"

Jimin melihat ada pandangan ketakutan dari Taehyung. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan berdecak kesal. Dia tidak tau kenapa masalah sahabatnya ini sangat membuat dirinya takut?

"Kau, teruslah berhati-hati. Mungkin itu hanya mimpi buruk karena dirimu kelelahan. Cobalah berdoa dulu sebelum kau tidur, Ya?" Jimin mengusap rambut sang sahabat. Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan membalikkan tubuhnya kedepan karena bel mulainya pelajaran telah berbunyi.

Dan ditengah ia memperhatikan pelajaran, ia merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya. Tidak sengaja pandangannya terhenti dibangku depan, tepatnya pada murid misterius Jeon Jungkook yang tak tau kenapa tengah menatapnya. Dan tak lama setelah itu, ia kembali membalikkan wajahnya menghadap sang guru.

Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Jungkook memang aneh hari ini, entah kenapa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" seorang lelaki dengan senyum cerahnya memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan murid-murid itu. Murid-murid mulai berbisik-bisik karena kedatangan lelaki asing yang bisa dibilang tampan itu. Sang lelaki asing itu mulai tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Jung Hoseok, 23 tahun. Mulai sekarang saya akan mengajarkan kalian Biologi, menggantikan Shin Soesaengnim yang sudah pensiun. Salam kenal" Hoseok –si guru baru- mulai melemparkan senyum termanisnya. Murid wanita sudah menjerit-jerit sendiri ditempat duduk mereka. Jarang sekali 'kan mereka mendapatkan guru yang tampan.

"Soesaengnim! Boleh aku bertanya?" seorang wanita dengan rambut ikal berwarna cokelat itu mulai mengajukan pertanyaan. Semua murid kembali terdiam.

"Ne, silahkan. Ingin bertanya apa?" Jawab sang guru.

"Eum, apakah soesaengnim sudah menikah?"

Pertanyaan wanita tadi dibalas dengan teriakan teman-temannya satu kelas serta kekehan Hoseok.

"Saengnim, kenapa anda begitu tampan?"

"Boleh minta nomor Handphonemu?"

"Kau tinggal dimana Saengnim?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya mulai berdatangan dari murid-murid wanita lainnya. Tak jarang cemooh-cemooh murid laki-laki yang menyuruh agar murid wanita berhenti bersikap kecentilan.

Hoseok tak berhenti menampilkan senyumnya sedari tadi. "Sudah tenang semua. Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, saya ingin mengabsen kalian satu-persatu."

Lelaki berhidung mancung itu mulai menyebutkan nama murid satu-persatu.

"Kim Minji?"

"Hadir saengnim~"

"Kim Myungsoo?"

"Ne"

"Kim Taehyung?"

".."

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari sang sahabat, Jimin menyenggol lengan Taehyung yang sedari tadi bermenung menatap jendela yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Soesaengnim mengabsenmu tuh. Jawab dong" Ujar Jimin kembali menghadap kedepan. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang tengah berdiri didepan kelasnya itu.

"Kim Taehyung?" Hoseok kembali menyerukan namanya. Dengan segera Taehyung mengangkat tangannya.

"Ne!"

"Ah, kau disana rupanya Taehyung-ssi" Ujar Hoseok. Taehyung hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan gugup.

"Apa dia guru kita?" tanya Taehyung pada Jimin yang mulai asyik mencoret-coret bukunya.

"Astaga Taetae! Kau kan sedari tadi disini! Bahkan tadi sempat terjadi keributan karena murid-murid wanita yang mulai kecentilan akibat wajah tampan sang guru baru, dan kau masih bertanya padaku apakah ia guru kita?" Jimin mengusak rambutnya. Ia hanya tidak habis pikir, kemana Taehyung sedari tadi? Apakan melamun sudah menutup kesadarannya kepada alam sekitar?

Taehyung membalasnya hanya dengan cengiran yang membuat Jimin harus menghela nafas lebih panjang.

"Ia Jung Hoseok, umurnya 23 tahun. Dia guru Biologi kita mulai saat ini" Jelas Jimin. Taehyung hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Memangnya Shin Saengnim kemana?"

"Pensiun"

"Akhirnya!" Taehyung berseru senang –pastinya masih dengan suara kecil-. Jimin hanya terkekeh melihat sahabatnya itu. Ya, siapa yang tidak senang _sih_terlepas dari jeratan guru yang umurmya seabad.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**baby VJ's Corner:**

**HALO! Duh maaf banget niih untuk late update~ serius. bikin cerita mysteri emang butuh nguras pikiran dua kali lipat! **

**ini aja kemaren sempet gak mood bikin ceritanyah. Heum, maaf ceman-ceman :(**

**.**

**Oiya, buat ang minta sequel Glasses Boy, DITUNGGU JUSEYO~ saya udah dalam otw pembuatan :)**

**Dimohon review nya yaa**


End file.
